


Put It On A Plate

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, Dave's Special Days, Friendship/Love, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: You can't have your cake and eat it.





	Put It On A Plate

“What’s this? It’s not my birthday, is it?”

He rolled his eyes and brusquely put the plate down, making it clatter against the counter. “It’s a cake. Tom can have it if you don’t want it.”

“That is so romantic, David,” the idiot grinned, unrepentant, even as he searched the kitchen drawer for a spoon. “And a happy Valentine’s Day to you, too.”

“Right. I knew this was a bad idea right from the start.”

“And yet, you still went through with it. I’m impressed. Do I also get a hug, by any chance?”

“Sod off,” he shrugged, turning his back on him and busying himself with the coffee machine.

“This is delicious, by the way. What did you put in it?”

“Poison.”

“Charming. You really do know the way to a man’s heart.”

“What would I want someone’s heart for? Food?”

“Dunno. Maybe you’d like to start a little organ trade on the side?”

“I will consider your suggestion. Happy now?”

“I’m still waiting for my hug.”

It was the carefully hidden trace of need to Dave’s tone that had him capitulating in the end. As much as he despised physical contact in general, it was just another necessary evil, he supposed; besides, he’d rather be killed horribly by a horde of blood-thirsty savages than admit it, but he didn’t always loathe it when Dave was involved.

“Fine,” he sighed. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?”

“Well, don’t if it’s too much trouble,” Dave replied tartly, dropping his empty plate and spoon into the sink.

“If you’re going to be like that,” he started, only to be cut off as he found himself with an armful of Dave tugging him down to his level. He slowly breathed in, then out, willing himself to ignore the awkwardness of their relative positions – he was, after all, a whole head taller than Dave himself was – and gingerly relaxed into the embrace.


End file.
